


A shoulder to lean on

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had tried to ask him once why he was still going out with him. Why not find someone else? He could remember the words Gil had told him to this day. "Because I'm not going to find anyone who loves me more than he does. He's right. No one will. Who would want to go out with me Alfred? I'm pathetic, to boot I'm bisexual. How many men would want to go out with a bisexual man with a preference for men? No one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shoulder to lean on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prumery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/gifts).



He heard the crying from the room over. He hated whenever he heard his roomate Gil come home, crying because of his partner. Gil and his partner had been in a relationship for years, only recently had Alfred found out about the abuse that went on between his best friend's partner and him. He couldn't bare to see his friend cry or get hurt. It was more verbal than physical, but he sometimes came back with the rare bruises on his arms and knuckles. 

 

He had tried to ask him once why he was still going out with him. Why not find someone else? He could remember the words Gil had told him to this day. "Because I'm not going to find anyone who loves me more than he does. He's right. No one will. Who would want to go out with me Alfred? I'm pathetic, to boot I'm bisexual. How many men would want to go out with a bisexual man with a preference for men? **No one.** " It's been years since he's been Gil's moral support for his abusive boyfriend. Too many days he had to fake as to why Gil couldn't come too school. Too many times he had to be the one to heal a broken heart and mind. Too many times he had to disinfect his hands from minor cuts and once the severe deep one. Gil never wanted to go to the hospital.

 

Every time he told him to break it off, he just kept replying, "who would love me?" He wanted to scream he would. He was his friend, he was always here to support and love him. As months had gone by he soon realized his feelings for Gil were still with him. He still loved Gil even if Gil was with another. Though that other was highly abusive, Gil was still, beyond all odds, infatuated with the man he would call his lover.

 

It made his stomach sick, all the times he remembered Gilbert coming home crying and slumping behind the door wondering what he was going to do with his life. Wondering how he should break it off with him. Every time he told Alfred he was going to beak it off, he came home was a dull expression. Al had realized it was the expression of failure. He had never succeeded in breaking it off. Almost five years now.

 

Five years of having to deal with this. Alfred wanted it to stop. He was going to go into Gil's room and confess, that he would love him, that if he broke it off. There was always him, he was ready as long as Gilbert was ready.

 

As he stepped across the hallway, he could hear Gilbert's soft sobbing, knocking lightly, he saw him curled up on his bed clutching his pillow.

 

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly. Gilbert didn't nod, he just continued to cry into his pillow. Alfred knew what to do. All Gil needed now was a friend. Not a new love interest. Not some super hero who would take him away, A friend for comfort and consoling. Grabbing a blanket from the floor, he wrapped it around Gil and embracing him in a hug.

 

"Promise me you'll break up with him? I can block him from every social media site for you, but promise you'll block him." Whispered Alfred into Gilbert's ear. He nodded lightly. Gilbert was too in shock. He told him he was going to leave to make some hot chocolate, but as he was about to get up, Gilbert held on tighter. Alfred decided to stay. He wouldn't let Gilbert go tonight as he cried from all the pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this was a prompt for my lovely friend dal


End file.
